Solve for $t$ : $-3 + t = -16$
Answer: Add $3$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -3 + t &=& -16 \\ \\ {+3} && {+3} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-3 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-16} \\ t &=& -16 {+ 3} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -13$